The Dark Galaxy
by Kung Fu Turtle
Summary: Three years after Cell, an alien destroys the earth, and the Z fighters have to find him. AN: I changed the name from Ultimate Fusion to Dark Galaxy. Chapter 4 is up
1. Jabaka Attacks

The Ultimate Fusion  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own DBZ  
  
About 3 years after the Cell Games Gohan, who was 14, and Goten, who was 3were training by their home when a giant dark cloud covered the sky. They thought it was just a rain cloud so they just continued training. Almost a half-hour later Vegeta and Trunks came to Gohan's house to tell them that the cloud was a space craft and all the Z-fighters were going to see what it was.  
  
Dr. Briefs made 5 small spaceships for the Z-fighters to travel in. In one ship was Goten, Gohan, and Chi-Chi. In the second ship was Tien, Yamcha, and Chou-zu. The third one was Piccolo and Dende, and the forth one was Krillin and 18. In the fifth and last ship (which was modified with a gravity training room) had Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta.  
  
When everyone arrived at the gigantic ship they met a strange alien. He was tall, white, and had a black streak from on his forehead that went down his back. He was wearing white pants and a gray cape.  
  
"My name is Jabaka, and I am the strongest being in the universe."  
  
"We are the Z fighters, and why are you here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I have come to destroy you piece of crap planet." Jabaka said.  
  
"Why the hell does everyone want to destroy our God forsaken planet!?!" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, it's not just your planet. My forces have reached almost every planet in the universe." Jabaka said with a smirk. (How dare he steal Vegeta's trademark!)  
  
"Well, you've never fought with Super Saiyin strength!" Vegeta yelled. "Gohan, go at him with all you've got!"  
  
Gohan and Vegeta attacked head on just to be easily knocked away by Jabaka.  
  
"Do yourselves a favor and leave your planet while you still can" Jabaka said(throws them into their ships and makes them leave).  
  
As they were flying home they heard a loud explosion  
  
"What was that?" asked Gohan  
  
"Mommy! mommy!" yelled Goten "Earth sploded!"  
  
And Goten was right, the Earth was destroyed  
  
Gohan then looked out the window and saw Krillin and 18's ship blow up "Mom radio Bulma, Krillin and 18's ship was destroyed too!"  
  
Chi-chi radioed Bulma "Bulma! What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I don't know what we can do" replied Bulma  
  
"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we are going to chase that bastard!!" screamed Vegeta in the background  
  
(Piccolo radios them) "We cant, his ship is 10x faster than us!"  
  
Gohan then yelled "We have to try! Come on" 


	2. Starting the Journey

Starting the Journey  
  
Jabaka's ship sped away faster than the speed of light, and as Piccolo thought, it was much faster than the Z fighters ships. Right away they tried to chase Jabaka, but had no luck finding him. Gohan, who was pissed off at what just happened started screaming, and went super sayian 2. After 12 hours of trying to catch up to him, they decided to stop at a small planet to train, rest, and get fuel. They had no money so they new they had to steal some food, and fuel. Vegeta went to get some fuel while Gohan got the food.  
  
"How much food should I get mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Get enough for all of us for about 2 or 3 weeks," Chichi said.  
  
"Ya Gohan, we dont know how long we'll be in space" Bulma added "Yamcha, Piccolo, will you go to, that will be a lot of food to carry"  
  
"Fine by me," said Yamcha "lets go"  
  
Gohan, Yamcha, and Piccolo flew away, and Vegeta came back carrying a huge bag over his back.  
  
"How much gas did you get?" Tien asked.  
  
"947 gallons exactly," Vegeta said with a grin on his face "You should have seen the look on the storekeepers face, it was priceless. When I got to his store he came out to talk to another guy. It was a screwed up gas station, gas was sold by the gallon, and you get the gas in one gallon containers. Well, he told the other guy he had 950 gallons, and the guy asked for 3 gallons. I just wanted to see the guy cry so I told I would take all the gas he had. When I said that he looked pretty happy, so, when he walked to the back room I flew past him as fast as I could and took all the gas, and went back to where I was standing before he got to the back room. He stepped into the room and I heard him scream. He ran out crying and fainted when he saw me holding one gallon and after he fell I left. So I think I have enough gas.  
  
"Wow dad that was a funny story" Trunks said as he crawled out of the ship "Can you tell me again?"  
  
"I will when we leave" He said.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan, Piccolo, and Yamcha came back with the food.  
  
"Is this enough food everybody?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes" everyone said  
  
Dende, Goten, and Chotzu came out of the ship and the group decided to have a little to eat. The Z fighters decided to make Vegeta the unofficial leader of the group because of his experience in space.  
  
"Where are we heading for Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"New Namek, they still have Dragonballs dont they Dende?" said Vegeta  
  
"Yes, they do unless Murri died, but he was fairly young so he is probably still alive" Dende replied.  
  
"We should leave very soon everyone. Bulma, this is my plan. You, Chichi, Dende, Goten and Trunks take Chichi's ship and take the other ship's capsules. Me, Gohan, Tien, Chotzu, Yamcha, and the Namek will take our ship so we can train. Oh, and keep your radio on at all times," Vegeta said.  
  
"Shit Vegeta, your letting this "leader" crap to your head. But I guess your idea will be fine. And I looked at the map, it will take about a month to get to New Namek," Bulma said.  
  
"Fine we are all ready, lets go," Gohan said after he finished eating.  
  
The Z fighters left the planet on their way to Namek. In Vegeta's ship they trained at 450g's. The humans and sayians rarely stopped training and Piccolo never stopped. After 2 weeks in space they flew by a planet with a giant spaceship close to it. Right away they new what it was... JABAKA! 


	3. Battle on Zethro

Chapter 3: Battle on Zethro  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own a few characters in my story  
  
They landed on the small planet. After looking around for a few seconds, they saw what looked like a city in the distance. They decided to check it out because the people living there might know about Jabaka. They walked to the city since it was only about 2 miles away, but about half way there the city just blew up. Gohan, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chaotzu went to see what was going on. Standing there, in the middle of the city, was none other than Jabaka. After about 3 seconds he disappeared. They for some reason could not sense his power level.  
  
"Where the hell is he!" Vegeta yelled. "Why can't we sense him?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to stay alert. He could be anywhere, and since we can't sense him he will be even more dangerous," Piccolo said.  
  
"Wait a sec, someone's power level just disappeared, hold on. THAT WAS GOTEN!" Gohan screamed. The fighters flew back to the others and saw Goten on the ground. Jabaka was standing behind them while everyone looked in terror. Vegeta and Gohan charged at him after going super sayian 2. Dende ran over to Goten and healed him. Jabaka saw Dende's power so he knocked the 2 sayians out of the way and hit Dende in the back of the neck, nearly killing him. After that he flew up and told them he would return in 9 hours. In a flash of light he was gone. They just stood there for a minute, but were disturbed when a couple hundred little fuzzy aliens came running past them.  
  
"What the fuck?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta, you sure have a potty mouth, but I guess they live on this planet," Chichi said. "Where are all of you going?" she asked one of them.  
  
"We are running from the monsters! They want to use us to build them weapons because we are good craft-maker-things." It said. "Where are we?" Chichi asked it. "you are on the planet Zethro, now let me go!" it said.  
  
All the fighters except Yamcha flew off to fight the monsters. They only flew about 200 feet before finding 50 monsters. They looked like small raptors with human traits, like being able to fight, talk, and they were shaped a little like humans. Ten of them ran past the Z fighters but 3 were blown up by an energy attack from Vegeta. The sayians both went super sayian and each started fighting about ten each. Piccolo went to fight the ones that got past them, but only caught up to 4 of them. The other 3 went toward Chichi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Dende, and Yamcha. When they attacked Yamcha defended everyone else. One of them saw the injured Dende and jumped on his head, crushing his skull. After this it just blew up Dende's body. Trunks and Goten started to cry when Dende was destroyed. They jumped on the raptor's head and started attacking him. Not knowing they had this attack, they both accidentally shot powerful energy attacks. The attacks were so powerful they put a hole through the monster's heart. They both started laughing at what happened, and then just fell asleep. Yamcha kept fighting the other two, but wasn't able to kill them.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were doing fine. Tien and Piccolo weren't as good, but still killed some of them. Chaotzu on the other hand wasn't doing that well. He was only fighting 1 at a time, until 7 more attacked him. They started tearing him limb by limb (literally). After 5 minutes of getting killed, Chaotzu was in 3 pieces. When Tien saw what happened to his little buddy he became furious. He went head on to all 8 of the raptors, and was able to kill all of them in a matter of seconds. He went over to Chaotzu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chaotzu, are you ok?" he said knowing the answer would be no. Chaotzu just layed there for a minute before waking up.  
  
  
  
"Tien, is that you? Go get Dende to heal me," Chaotzu said. "Ya, its me. But Dende can't heal you, he was killed by those raptors," Tien replied.  
  
As Tien was talking Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo killed most of the other raptors, and finishing off the last few. Yamcha killed his 2 raptors a few minutes earlier so him and the others went over to Tien and Chaotzu. The Z fighters thought the battle was over, but it was just beginning.  
  
From behind they heard something coming. All of a sudden a giant raptor about 20 feet tall came up from behind. It grabbed Yamcha, and its claws pierced right through his body, killing him instantly. The giant raptor grabbed the pieces of Chaotzu's body and did what no one expected, HE ATE HIM!  
  
Gohan and Vegeta and Piccolo started to attack the raptor while Tien just stared at it. He started yelling, and powering up. Everyone looked at him, even the monster. Tien started to transform. His third eye started to close and after a while it shut completely. His muscles grew so big he was nearly twice his normal size. He started to grow some hair. It was forest green and looked like super sayian 3 hair. His skin also became a little yellower, and his eyes became red with green pupils. He was much stronger than before, and was even stronger than Gohan and Vegeta. He went into a head on attack on the monster. Even with his increase in size he was still faster than ever. He was dodging every attack and threw in plenty of attacks. But while Tien had his back turned his back for just a second, the raptor struck him in the back, making him fly to the ground. It attacked Gohan and Vegeta and threw them to the ground. It was about to attack the others until something happened. HIS HAND FELL OFF!  
  
Everyone was wondering what happened until they saw a person with a sword standing behind him. They knew it couldn't have been future Trunks because he would have no idea they needed help. The raptor hit the stranger out of the way, so Chichi and Bulma went to see who he was and see if he was ok. Tien got back up to attack since the monster was injured. He flew up to the raptor, and put his hand in front of its face. An energy attack came out of his palm. It was something he had never done before so he had no clue what would happen. The attack went all the way around the raptor, and he was completely inside it. With him inside it, the energy came back to Tien's palm, making it tiny and it looked like it was inside a small crystal. Tien destroyed the crystal and was amazed he was still standing after the attack because of all the energy he used. He decided to call his new attack "Reign of Fire". After a while he realized he didn't lose any energy because the energy came back to his hand.  
  
Meanwhile the others went over to the kid with the sword to see who he was. When they got to where he was they saw what he looked like for the first time. He looked like he was about a year or two older than Gohan. He had dark-red hair spiked up in every direction. He had gray pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and silver wristbands and a silver sweatband. A sword was coming out of the back of his shirt (the thing that held it was inside his shirt). He also had 2 more swords coming out of either side of his main sword, and they were both white and were called dragon swords because they were curvy. The only other weapon he had was a blade you throw which comes back to you.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta finally asked. "My name is Shyro, and I live on this planet. I have lived here for 11 years now," the boy said. "Where did you come from? And do you like, protect those fuzzy dudes or something?" Tien asked him. "No, I just train in the woods hardly ever see them. I came out here because I live a couple miles south and thought I could help a little." He replied. "Oh, ok. I sensed you didn't have as much physical strength, but DAMN! I've never seen anyone with as much sword skills as you have, not even our friend Trunks. And what planet did you come from?" Gohan said. "Well, the planet I came from is pretty far away. I got here cuz I stole a rocket from some guy, and I ended up here. My ship was totaled and no rockets are here. And the planet I came from was, I think it was called Earth," he said.  
  
After hearing 'Earth' everyone was amazed. They told him their story and how Earth blew up, and how the others died. Shyro was amazed after hearing the story and since he was from their home planet, they invited him to join them on their journey. But their time of talk was cut short because their new enemy arrived earlier than expected. Jabaka was ready to fight them again. Tien quickly went to attack with reign of fire, but when he got to Jabaka to attack, Jabaka put his hands in front of him. This somehow made the attack backfire, and it crystallized Tien instead! Gohan saw the small crystal and grabbed it. Him and everyone else ran to the ships, including Shyro. They new they had to train so they ran.  
  
Author's Note~ So, tell me how you like my story, is it good, bad, or OK? Do I need to improve? There's only one way to tell me, called Reviewing!! Oh and Shyro is my original character. My friend is using him in a story that will soon come called the Chibi Tournament (His user name is SS4 Chibi Vegeta) 


	4. A New Ally

Chapter 4: A New Ally  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz but I own a lot in my story  
  
Author's note: I no this is the second time I did this but I am changing the name of my story again. It was 'The Ultimate Fusion' and now is 'The Dark Galaxy'.  
  
Author's note: In case you didn't remember, Shyro was the kid they met with all the weapons. And in case you've forgotten he has a long sword, two identical swords which were shorter and had two curves in each (Dragon Swords), a throwing blade (the Blade) that comes back to who throws it, and a throwing ax.  
  
As the Z fighters left the planet Gohan looked at the little crystal with Tien inside. "I wonder if there is anything I can do with this to get Tien back" he wondered. In the larger ship Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even Goten, Trunks and the group's new ally, Shyro, spent most of their time training. Chichi and Bulma rode in the big ship with the others just because so little people left.  
  
While Bulma was looking at the few things she still had, she noticed that one of the capsules with one of the ships was missing. It didn't bother her much because they wouldn't need it, but she still wondered where it could be. Meanwhile back in the gravity room, Gohan and Vegeta were the only ones training inside the room, because it was at 750Gs, and no one else could even stand up. In another small room in the ship, Piccolo was teaching Goten, Trunks, and Shyro how to fight. Trunks and Goten learned really easily because of their sayian blood, but it was a little harder Shyro. Even though he didn't have great fighting skills, Piccolo new he would be a strong ally because of his sword skills.  
  
"Now, Goten, Trunks, I want you two to go to your mothers. I want to train Shyro alone," Piccolo told the young ones. "Okey Dokey Piccoloky. Hey that rhymed, he he," Trunks replied as they went off. "Now then, Shyro, I want you to try to hit me with your sword. Go as fast as you can, don't stop and attack with all the force you can, you can cut me into pieces and stab me as much as you want to, but DO NOT damage my head!" Piccolo told Shyro.  
  
Shyro got ready to attack and pulled out his long sword. He went in to a barrage sword attacks, but missed all of them. "What is wrong? Your faster than this, I know it, I sense it," Piccolo said to him. "You're to fast for me to see almost! How the hell am I supposed to attack you?" Shyro replied to him. "Anticipate my movements. Know where I will go. That is you need to know to catch me," Piccolo told him.  
  
Shyro got ready again. He tried to strike again with his sword but missed. He saw Piccolo jump up. He pulled his sword back and timed his next attack. Just as Piccolo landed he stabbed him through his stomach. He quickly spun around and pulled out the Dragon swords. With his back turned to Piccolo he stabbed him with both swords. After attacking, he jumped backwards and pulled out his ax and threw it, and it hit Piccolo in the chest. The last thing he did was he got out the Blade and threw it. A second later the Blade came back to his hand. He looked at Piccolo for a second, until the top of Piccolo's body fell off the bottom.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan came out of the gravity room after sensing Piccolo's energy go down. When the saw all the blood, and Piccolo in two pieces they got ready to attack Shyro. Just before shooting an attack at him until they heard Piccolo chanting something. After a minute or two Piccolo suddenly was in perfect condition!  
  
"What the? Piccolo how did you do that? Your regeneration skills aren't that great!" Gohan said to him. "I know, but back on Earth Mr. Popo taught me a spell that will fully heal me after chanting it. It unfortunately can only be taught to the Guardian of Earth or former Guardians," Piccolo told them. "He taught me the day before we left. He was going to teach Dende but, well you know what happened," he then told them. "But you're not the Guardian," Gohan said. "Yes, but Kami was, so I could learn it," he replied.  
  
Meanwhile Chichi and Bulma came down to the lower level of the ship to talk to the others. "We will get to our next destination in approximately 1 hour," Bulma told them. "The planet is called 'Nomed'. I've heard a rumor the people who live there are really smart but that is only a rumor," she said. "Hey, if they are smart, maybe they can fix Tien!" Gohan said. "Lets just hope so," Vegeta replied.  
  
When they arrived on the planet Nomed it was dark out and no one was in sight, so they decided to camp in the ship for the night. During the night one person would keep watch. Mostly Piccolo was the lookout but when Shyro was on watch, an old man riding a horse came riding toward them. Shyro called others to come out to see who it was. When he got to them he got off his horse. They greeted him as a friend and tried not to be rude. He looked very old and had long gray hair and a long gray, beard.  
  
"Who are you?" he finally asked the Z fighters. "I have never seen people like you before," he said. "We are Earthlings, accept Vegeta who is a sayian, and Piccolo a Namek" Bulma said, "Now who are you? And will you tell us about this place, please!" she asked him.  
  
"My name is Sarandalf, and I am the last remaining wizard of this land. I am now almost 750 years old and I have seen many hardships come upon my land," he began, "I am last of 12 wizards who once ruled the land. We ruled over a race of people called, um. well I can't remember the name, it was kind of long and hard to spell, but everyone just called them the Aramirs. Each of us wizards was an Aramir. I was the youngest of the wizards and we were all immortal. The only way for us to die was to get killed in battle or get bored with life. The Aramir were separated into 6 different tribes. Two wizards would govern over each tribe. The 6 tribes were called the Yer- Ki, the Knight-mares, the Hibbans, the Fanhorns, and the only two still existing are the Mor-Ki, and the Fento. They were all closely related, and were all good allies. The Yer-Ki and the Mor-Ki were both very talented fighters, but neither group had much intelligence. The Hibbans were very peaceful people and rarely fought, something that led to their downside. The Fanhorns were very smart, but lacked fighting skills. The Knight-mares and the Fento were considered the best groups. They had great fighting skills and were smart. I am one of the few Fento that are left, I think the number is around 50 now. I also rule over the Mor-Ki. Their population is close to 100 I think," said Sarandalf.  
  
"Hey, wait a second. You said there are 2 races on this planet. You told us about 1. And how did everyone die? Did they get to bored or something?" Gohan said to him in reply.  
  
"The other race was just called the Demons. They were unknown to us until they started attacking us about 200 years ago. Their numbers are far greater than ours, they still have thousands of Demons. We tried fighting back, but they are far stronger and swifter than we were. I have learned that they attacked us because their leader left them. Over 200 years they nearly put us to extinction. I know of your strength, and I need your help. Please, for my people," Sarandalf said to them.  
  
"Fine, we will help you. If you help us," Gohan said. "What is it? I'll try anything to help an ally. What is it that you need" he replied. Gohan pulled out the crystal with Tien out of his pocket, "Can you restore our friend Tien? You're a wizard, so can you use magic to heal him? Can't you?" Gohan said to him. "I'll try," Sarandalf replied.  
  
While everything was happening Vegeta looked up and saw a spaceship coming towards the planet. He called everyone to come check it out. A few minutes it made touchdown on the ground. The door opened after a minute and no one could believe who it was.  
  
Chapter 5: The Demons arrive to attack the Aramirs, but now they have the Z fighters to deal with. And who arrived in the spaceship? And can the wizard Sarandalf revive Tien? All of this and much more is answered in Chapter 5: Demons. 


End file.
